Who am I?
by Tuli-Susi
Summary: Since lists/interactive stories aren't allowed, an introspective 1st person POV of the character in 5 sentences. Who are they? Some share similar traits, and they may surprise you
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I haven't posted anything in a long while and people are probably mad at me… but I can't help it, I swear! This idea came to me on the bus, so there! I don't think I have officially ventured into the Merlin fandom for writing yet, but I love the series.

So, I just read the guidelines, and apparently interactive stories and lists are not allowed. Which is weird because apparently that includes 2nd person POV which isn't right. You can get some powerful writing under that.

This idea come from something I did years ago in school. You picked a character and wrote 5 sentences in 1st person POV and other people had to guess the character. But since that isn't allowed here, I'm going to say that it's an introspective piece, how the character would describe themselves in 5 sentences. Feel free to guess who they are though! Here are two:

**Edit:** Some reviewers were a little confused at the explanation which I admit is a ramble more than anything. There are 5 sentences which describe a character, try and guess who it is. It can be anyone from any of the first 4 seasons (And that's only because I'm not up to speed on Season 5)

* * *

I was betrayed

Friends killed the one I love the most

My kingdom was taken from me

My family cannot see the truth about magic

I will win in the fight on magic

I was betrayed

Friends killed the one I love the most

My kingdom was taken from me

My family cannot see the truth about magic

I will win in the fight for magic

* * *

If they look similar, they should! Some characters do have certain traits/thoughts/ideas/actions/etc in common, and I thought to play on them.

Anyone know how I can eliminate the double space? It would probably make it more effective...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I was going to wait to see if anyone read this or wanted to see more, but I have some time before my linguistics class and thought I'd post it up anyway. Plus I forgot a few things.

Warnings: not many, actually. There may be a few spoilers, this is post-season 4 and pre-season 5 For the sole fact that I can't get the episodes as quickly as in previous years so I have no idea what's going on past S5ep2 (So if you're kind enough to review, please no spoilers!)

Disclaimer: The usual, I do not own, nor claim to own anything to do with the Merlin series and am posting this for the sheer fun and curiosity and not to earn any form of payment. (Give me another couple months and I'll do a beyond formal disclaimer)

Another double header!

* * *

I was no-one

Now some recognize my worth

I have sacrificed myself for Camelot

My love was taken from me by my Prince

I have betrayed him

I was no-one

Now some recognize my worth

I have sacrificed myself for Camelot

My love was taken from me by my Prince

I will never betray him

* * *

So, do you guys want me to post the answers or what?

And I don't know when I'll update next, depends on when I get the ideas, I guess. I'm on the bus a lot, so who knows? Feel free to copy the idea, like I said, not mine.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I realized that I may have made a little mistake in the summary, and will go back and correct the others, but I will state here:

The characters that will be described here can be from any of the first 4 seasons. Maybe that will help a little…

Shout out to **Blinkandyoumissit** for explaining the format of single spacing, you're awesome! I think it works better this way, but if you guys prefer the other way, just let me know. K?

Disclaimer: still not mine… (Do we really have to do this every chapter?)

* * *

I ran away from my family  
My Father is dead  
I never thought I would see Camelot again  
I am now one of the King's most trusted knights  
And yet few know my true roots

I ran away from my family  
My Father is dead  
I never thought I would see Camelot again  
I am now one of the King's most trusted knights  
And I come from such humble roots

* * *

Ugh, I need more practice at these, they're not very good. I will be posting an answer chapter after Chapter 5 (So Chap 6 will be all the answers. I have yet to figure out the best way to display it)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm only posting this up now because I just got my midterms out of the way and the ideas just hit me on the bus. As previously mentioned, I will be posting all the answers for the first 5 chapters altogether in Chapter 6. I think I'll post it up on Tuesday (Remembrance Day long weekend, I intend to make good use of it.

Someone mentioned they didn't fully understand my explanation? Basically, I will write 5 sentences for each character, and based on those sentences you have to guess who they are. I'm doing these double like this just because I've noticed the similarities between so many of the characters. Later chapters I think I'll just have completely separate lines for each character.

Disclaimer (again): see previous chapter

* * *

I have turned to magic in my time of need  
My most precious person died because of it  
The witch was the one at fault  
Magic is justly outlawed in Camelot  
Even the druids will not be spared

I have turned to magic in my time of need  
My most precious person died because of it  
The witch was the one at fault  
Magic is justly outlawed in Camelot  
Only the Druids will be spared

* * *

As previously mentioned, I will be posting all the answers for the first 5 chapters altogether in Chapter 6. I think I'll post it up on Tuesday (Remembrance Day long weekend, I intend to make good use of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Last one in the similar series. I'm getting tired of trying to find links between the characters. You guys get two this time! (That would make it four characters, all different)

Disclaimer: really? Seriously?

* * *

I am not from Camelot  
A commoner elevated to the status of a knight  
I came when I recived word that the Prince was in danger  
I met others who fought bravely and were honoured as I was  
I am glad I listened to my friend

I am not from Camelot  
A commoner elevated to the status of a knight  
I came when I recived word that the Prince was in danger  
I met others who fought bravely and were honoured as I was  
I am glad I followed my friend

* * *

I have lived many years in Camelot  
I have served under Uther and Arthur  
Both trusted me, before and after the Purge  
I would not bow to Morgana  
My King will always come first

I have lived many years in Camelot  
I have served under Uther and Arthur  
Both trusted me, before and after the Purge  
I would not bow to Morgana  
My King will not always come first

* * *

All will be revealed next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Answers!

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait everyone, I had a busier day than I anticipated at work (on campus) and my Internet was down at home. But here they are! I copied the lines again so you don't have to flick back and remember what it was. The first name applies to the first part of that last line and the second name to the second part. If you don't understand, say so in your review and I'll PM the answers to you in a clearer fashion.

* * *

I was betrayed  
Friends killer the one I love most  
My Kingdom was taken from me  
My family cannot see the truth about magic  
I will win in the fight on magic / I will win in the fight for magic

Uther / Morgana

* * *

I was no-one  
Now some recognize my worth  
I have sacrificed myself for Camelot  
My love was taken from me by my Prince  
I have betrayed him / I will never betray him

Merlin / Lancelot

* * *

I ran away from my family  
My Father is dead  
I never thought I would see Camelot again  
I am now one of the King's most trusted knights  
And yet few know of my true roots / And I come from such humble roots

Gwaine / Elyan

* * *

I have turned to magic in my time of need  
My most precious person died because of it  
The witch was the one at fault  
Magic is justly outlawed in Camelot  
Even the druids will not be spared / Only the Druids will be spared

Uther / Arthur

* * *

I am not from Camelot  
A commoner elevated to the status of a knight  
I came when I received word that the Prince was in danger  
I met others who fought bravely and were honoured as I was  
I am glad I listened to my friend / I am glad I followed my friend

Lancelot / Percival

* * *

I have lived many years in Camelot  
I have served under Uther and Arthur  
Both trusted me, before and after the Purge  
I would not bow to Morgana  
My King will always come first / My King will not always come first

Leon / Gaius

* * *

Hope that made sense. If you can't figure out my train of thought, feel free to review or PM me with questions. Remember though, that these are introspective pieces, so they are from the characters point of view~


End file.
